


Sharp Teeth, Dull Leather

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dom Bedelia Du Maurier, Dom/sub, Drabble, F/M, Kneeling, Murder, Muzzles, Sub Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: The aftermath of Hannibal's cooking is always the same; Bedelia gets to paint him in what little blood remains of his victims, and he comes whimpering with her manicured hands fisting in his hair.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838218
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Sharp Teeth, Dull Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



"Tsk tsk tsk," Bedelia smiled. Oh how she liked him like this, half-dazed in the satisfaction of a plan well-run, stuffed with smugness that demanded she correct it. 

Hannibal's lashes fluttered, his bloodied hands flexing on the fabric of his pants. 

Bedelia kept smiling, sweeping her index finger in the remnants of blood on the counter, then crouched in front of him and drew a line down his bare chest, her nail catching on the hairs there. 

"Smile for me," she whispered, then passed her finger under his lips to brush over his teeth. "Time for your muzzle I think." 


End file.
